


Secrets of the Heart

by butthurttoads



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, kind of amusing but mostly weird, takes place in a coffee shop, very short, written poorly on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthurttoads/pseuds/butthurttoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Frank meets Gerard in a coffee shop and asks to know all his secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just and fyi this was written so poorly on purpose and it's based off a dream I had.
> 
> Don't sue me.

Frank saw a coffee shop. He decided he wanted coffee. He parked his eighteen dogs outside and went inside. He saw a very attractive man sitting in a corner with like 20 cups of coffee. Frank wanted to do the buttsex with the cute man with red hair. The red hair reminded him of hemorrhaging. 

Frank walked up to the man and sat down. He smiled and the other guy did too. Frank said "Hi I'm Frank and I want to know all your secrets."

"Who are you Finnick Odair or something" the red man asked wrinkling his tiny nose and exposing his tiny teeth. Frank wondered if his dick was tiny like his teeth.

"No I just said I'm Frank who are you"

"Im Gerard"

"Nice to meet you Gerald now tell me all your secrets." Frank grinned. 

"Its Gerard" Gerard said angrily. He was angry like his hair. He hates Gerald because it's a stupid NAme it's like something you name your goldfish or maybe a peanut and Gerard was neither of those things.

"Tell me something nobody else knows about you" Frank pushed taking a sip of Gerards coffee which made Gerard very angry. Gerard got really upset and wanted to cry.

"I masturbate to a framed picture of Tom Bergeron." Gerard said sadly.

"Who the fuck is that you freaK?" Frank flipped out.

"He's the old guy on AFV. he Has really nice cheek muscles sometimes and his voice is like White Morgan Freeman's" Gerard explained a tear running down his cheek. He wasn't upset about Frank being rude he just really wanted his coffee back.

After a few moments of silents Frank spoke cos he felt bad. "I masturbate wearing a dress with Steve Buscemi's faces all over it." After a little bit he added, "I wanna put my ding dong in his ping pong."

Frank got up and left then because thinking about Steve Buscemi got him a little riled up and he had to take his eighty five dogs home now. (Every minute they multiply cos Frank loves dogs)

Gerard got his coffee back and went home and went to his shrine of Tom Bergeron to whack it.

The end.


End file.
